


I Desperately Need You

by SavageCookie



Category: Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageCookie/pseuds/SavageCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil watches Phan video on Youtube you realizes just how much he needs Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Desperately Need You

 

It was 11.30 at night in Manchester, Phil and Dan just finished their new TheAmazingProject video. They where now sitting in their loungeroom in their shared flat watching Doctor Who snuggled in multiple blankets.

"I'm going to bed now" Dan said tiredly as he yawned.

"Night" Phil said as he nodded.

Dan got up from the large couch and streached, he rubbed his tired eyes and grabbed his blankets and left for his bed. Phil grabbed his laptop off the coffeetable and decided to browse through Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook.

As he scrolled through Tumblr all that was on the Dashboard was "Phan" fiction. Phil knew what "Phan" was. It was Dan and Phil's ship name. He giggled at the idea of him and Dan together, he decided to read some 'Phan' fiction.

_Phil and Dan's lips where only inches apart, do it now kiss_ _him like you have always wanted too Dan thought. Dan leaned closer to Phil and their lips touched, sparks went through their bodies their lips fit perfectly together like they where made for each other. Dan cupped Phil's cheek and leaned into the kiss to deepen it. Soon Phil felt Dan's tounge licking his bottom lip, Phil opened his mouth a little to let Dan's tounge in, he felt it slide against his and Phil let out a little moan as it did._

_Dan pulled away from the kiss and he could see a faint little blush on Phil's cheeks. Their lips where only centermetres apart._

_"Phil" Dan whispered._

_Phil could feel Dan's breath on his lips as he whispered his name._

_"I love you" Dan whispered._

_Phil smiled and leaned in to close the gap between them once more, after a few seconds he pulled away and smiled again._

_"I love you too" Phil whispered._

_  
_After Phil read that story he giggled a bit and decided to browse through more of Tumblr he saw a video of him and Dan and decided to click it.

The video was called  Phil & Dan|| I Desperately need you|| Phan

Phil clicked play on the video a soft song came on and the first picture was of him and Dan making hearts with their hands, Phil had drawn cat whiskers on himself. The next shot was Dan and him infront of the oven, Dan was faking sulking and Phil was comforting him.

_I can finally see how that you are right there beside me_

_I am not my own_

_For I have been made new_

_Please don't let me go_

_I desperatley need you_

_  
_Phil watched this whole video, tears where silently rolling down his face.  He whiped them away, the happy and amazing memories of him and Dan, smilling and giggling it made. He shut off his laptop and went into Dan's room.

"Hey Dan" Phil whispered

"Mhmhm" Dan groaned

"C-Can I sleep in here, watched a scary episode of Doctor Who" Phil lied.

"Mhm yeah" Dan groaned as he moved from the middle of the bed to one side for Phil.

Phil hopped into bed with Dan and snuggled under the blankets. 

Dan rolled over so he was spooning Phil, he had his arms wrapped around him.

I really do need Dan, Phil thought as he drifted of to sleep in the arms of his bestfriend.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic on this website :3  
> It is based on this video.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDczufaBC-s  
> I watched it and thought it was beautiful so credits to the owner of the video <3
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARECTERS BUT I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE.  
> PLEASE DON'T NOT COPY MY STORY BECAUSE I WORK HARD ON THIS!


End file.
